Embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic applications, in particular integrated circuits. Such applications can be used in the area of power electronic, wherein a current needs to be measured in order to control a particular parameter, e.g., a rotational speed of a power train, a torque or an output voltage of an AC converter or the like.